Fears the Light
Hey. I know that Creepypasta is over-saturated with stories which are supposedly true, but I hope people will be able to differentiate this from those that say it to add extra fear factor. The chances are, I'm crazy. If you told me about this I'd say you were trying to spook me. But that's the thing; he- or it, is on the other side of the room. I guess it's only proof of my insanity that I've gone to the Creepypasta wiki instead of trying to protect myself. I can still remember the days when he wasn't here. Oh, how I miss them. Anyway, I wouldn't want to keep you out of the know for too long... It all began about a week ago. I live alone, in London, in a terraced house. Since I'm an author, I don't go outside a whole lot, and when I do, I'm wielding a notepad and looking at all the stuff that other people find boring. Just for inspiration. As it happens, I write other Creepypasta, which is why I knew that people here might enjoy hearing about my suffering. I first saw it (who I hesitate to call 'he') out of the corner of my eye. Hunched over, but looking in my direction. Since it's spring, there were no lights on in the house, just drawn curtains letting in the light from a sun behind clouds. I turned my head from my scribbling to look directly at it. It looked entirely human, like a young man, except it had no hair, and it was an ashen black. Its pure, white, pupil-less eyes glinted in the half sunlight. It made no attempt to cover its nakedness as it waddled towards me, crouched, but still on two feet. I had no idea what was happening, it was like a dream. I was fascinated with the seemingly harmless creature before me. Upon switching on my desk lamp, it cowered backwards, preferring the sunlight to the harsh electric light. I decided that I would keep my desk lamp on, for fear that the thing would attack me. I was rather frightened by the thing, and wanted it out of my house as soon as possible. After a long period of fretting, I slowly approached it, arms outstretched, hoping to pick it up. Weirdly enough, I hadn't forward planned and thought of what to do after picking the creature up. However, this didn't matter as when I got close, the thing lashed out with horrible black fingers, almost close enough to tear my shirt. It would have to leave of its own accord. I made my way to bed that night, convinced that I had somehow imagined the monster. It didn't seem too unlikely for a Creepypasta writer to have such a wild imagination. I was careful to turn on every light on my way up, hoping to create a barrier against my imaginary foe. I even kept the reading lamp attached to my bed turned on, just in case the thing tried to cut my throat as I slept. - - - I woke up, and saw that my booklight was still on. I remembered, and laughed at my own wild imagination. Since I can open the curtains from my bed, I didn't even get up. I pulled them open, and to my surprise I saw a night sky outside. I turned to check the clock, and that is when I saw it, in the corner of the room. Terrifying in the moonlight of my room. A room that felt much too small now. It was in exactly the same position again, staring at me. Luckily, it was too afraid to walk into the glare of my book light. Until just now, I had no idea how it had managed to climb the stairs, as that would have taken it through many of my lights. Then a terrible thought struck me- I pulled the laptop from beside my bed and onto my lap. I shook the mouse to wake it up, and entered my password. When I opened Google Chrome, the BBC homepage popped up. One of the main stories was titled 'Major Powercut Across UK'. I clicked on it, and could have screamed as the blue circle popped up beside my mouse. It loaded for an infuriatingly long time, until the page appeared. There had been a powercut around three hours ago. It had lasted around ten seconds- long enough for the creature to make it to my room, before the lights switched back on, and forced it into the corner. I immediately flicked over to the Creepypasta wiki, hoping my nightmares would make entertainment to at least... somebody. So here I am, typing away. God, I hope I'm hallucinating... or something. The thing is still watching me, with its disgusting pale eyes. Just waiting. This would make a good story, but I'm so sure its real. Give me insanity any day. It's good that I've finished the story, because guess what? BBC have predicted another powercut in about 10 minutes. God knows what will happen in the dark with that thing. God help me. Category:Monsters Category:Mental Illness